Gnome quest series
The Gnome quest series is a series of quests centering around the race of gnomes. The main theme of the quest series is traitors and enemies of the gnomes attempting to destroy them. The player fights to stop this. The storyline of the series varies greatly by quest, and two quest series can be distinguished. One is the Glough quest series, of which The Grand Tree and Monkey Madness I are a part of. The other is the Glouphrie quest The Eyes of Glouphrie. Tree Gnome Village doesn't belong to either storyline but is still a gnome quest. Storyline Tree Gnome Village This is the first gnome quest ever released. General Khazard's troops terrorise the tree gnomes. They are fighting with the tree gnomes and pose a threat to the village. King Bolren of the gnomes asks the player to help the gnomes fend off the warriors and to retrieve the orb of protection, without which the village would be vulnerable to attacks and furthermore, destruction. The player must use the gnome ballista to break into the enemy stronghold and retrieve the orb. When the player returns the orb to Tree Gnome Village, they learn from the King that the two other orbs of protection have also been stolen by the Khazard warlord. The player finds and defeats the warlord and retrieves the two remaining orbs, which he or she returns to the village restoring the safety and peace of the gnomes. The war outside wages on, with neither side being able to strike a finishing blow... The Grand Tree This is the first quest of the Glough quest series. The Grand Tree, a giant living tree which shelters most of the gnomish population of Runescape, is dying. King Narnode Shareen of the Gnomes asks the player to talk to the wise gnome Hazelmere in hopes of finding the cause of this, and if possible, the solution to the problem. Hazelmere tells the player that a "man" came to him with the King's seal, and demanded to be given Daconia rocks, powerful stones that were created to kill the tree in case it went out of control. Because the cause is now apparent, but the perpetrator still unknown, the gnomes fear a human invasion, and thus war against the human kingdoms, is highly probable. As the tension grows, Glough, The Head Tree Guardian, captures a human held for bringing the Daconia rocks to the tree. The man tells the player he was only following the orders Glough gave him. Apparently Glough is planning something, and the player is out to find what. Evidence leads to the Ship Yard, a place where ships are built on eastern Karamja. The player finds out that Glough intends to kill the Grand Tree in order to turn the wood into hundreds of ships filled with Gnome troops in an attempt to destroy humankind, taking advantage of the gnomes thinking humans are invading. Even with all the evidence of the world, the King can't believe the Head Tree Guardian could do such a thing. In order to prove yourself, the player chases Glough to his basement and finds loads of blue Daconia rocks. Confronting him, he unleashes his "pet", a Black demon. After the demon is slain, Glough runs away. The player tells the King and he orders the dismission of Glough and the removal of all Daconia rocks. Happily, the player has saved the gnome civilisation of an uncertain fate. Monkey Madness I This is the second quest of the Glough quest series. After saving the tree from the traitor's treacherous plans, The King orders the 10th squad, which is an important group of cunning and warring gnomes, to oversee the decommission of the Ship Yard and all the operations taking place in it. It has been a while since the squad left and no report has reached the King, either from the mission or their whereabouts. Luckily, the heroic player is paying a visit back at the tree, and Narnode resourcefully takes advantage of this. The player visits the Ship Yard again and finds out that the 10th Squad was unfortunately blown off course by the wind. Finding themselves on an island far away from any form of non-hostile civilisation, filled with deadly scorpions, poisonous snakes and unfriendly monkeys, the player disguises themself as a monkey in order to influence the monkey king Awowogei, and gain his trust as a way to help the gnomes escape alive. But apparently there's more to it than expected. Glough had sent his agents, Waydar and G.L.O. Caranock, to make a pact with Awowogei in which he would help them get rid of the squad and thus keep the Ship Yard active in preparations for the war, in exchange for a part of the earnings they would gain from destroying humanity to go to the monkeys. Becoming aware of this plot, the squad prepares to engage the mortal trap the plotters had set for them, and invite the player to take part in it. The trap turned out to be another one of Glough's "pets", this time a Jungle demon. The player and the squad defeat the demon, thus saving themselves and foiling Glough's plans once more. But this isn't the end to Glough's evil schemes... The Eyes of Glouphrie This is the first quest of the Glouphrie quest series. The gnome wizard Brimstail asks the player to help him rebuild a machine built by Oaknock, the famous gnome engineer. The player needs to visit Hazelmere to get the information needed to repair the machine. After repairing the machine, located in Brimstail's cave, the player activates it. This causes various Cute creatures, scattered across the gnome lands, to turn into Evil creatures. These creatures are spies for the evil gnome mage Glouphrie, who was exiled after he was convicted of treason. After the player kills these creatures King Narnode gives them a Small crystal seed, which can be enchanted with a fountain in Brimstail's cave to turn into a crystal saw. Monkey Madness II The sequel to the original Monkey Madness I released on 6 May 2016. Personalities *King Narnode Shareen *King Bolren *Hazelmere *Glough *Daero *Brimstail *Glouphrie Main Locations The quests mostly take place in these areas, most of which are populated by gnomes: *Tree Gnome Stronghold *Tree Gnome Village *Ape Atoll *Ship Yard Current rewards for series *? Experience *? Items *? New locations and transportation *Access to the Grand Tree mine *Access to the Ship Yard *Access to Crash Island *Access to Ape Atoll *Ability to use the Gnome glider transportation system - with nearly all gliders unlocked *Ability to use the Spirit tree transportation system. Other *Ability to buy from store and wield the Dragon scimitar *Ability to create monkey greegrees *Ability to create a crystal saw from the small crystal seed Category:Quest series